Jaguarstar
Jaguarstar is a lithe, tall, golden tabby with blazing amber eyes, ear tufts, and dark jaguar like spots. In the mountains, Jaguar Flame was one of the best hunters able to stalk prey without a sound. When Stoneteller announced sending a group on a journey to find a new home, Jaguar Flame, Leopard Night, Mist Pelt, and her “brother” Blizzard Frost immediately volunteered eager for new hunting grounds. When Mist Pelt is killed by a eagle, Blizzard Frost blames her for her death and kills Puma Fur once they are in the new territories. Blizzard frost almost kills Jaguar Flame, leaving her with scars. A bolt of lightning strikes and illuminates a abandoned Mayan camp site, the future FireClan camp. She exiles her sister, Leopard Night from her group after she returns with a collar. Jaguar Flame thinks she abandoned her group to become a kittypet, but Leopard Night kills Crooked Branch. When Jaguar Flame is going to get her nine lives at the Moon Tree with Boldstripe, Leopard Night was waiting in the cavern and killed Boldstripe as soon a she walked in. Jaguar Flame carried her dead body outside and buried her not knowing who killed her. Jaguar Flame goes back and gets nine lives from FlamePelt, SmokeHeart, Boldstripe, Bluefur, Stoneteller, Sun Heart, Crooked Branch, Mouse Ear, and Small Fang. She goes back to camp and sees Cheetah Wind getting murdered by a jaguar and jumps up trying to blind it, but loosing her first life. Cheetahwind than died geting reincarnated into CheetahHeart. The first gathering happened at Four Trees soon after and BlizzardStar has received a prophecy from Mist Heart that his father was a cat from the Tribe Of Endless Pain, and his mother was Frost Fur. Blizzardstar tells Jaguarstar that she lied to him, and that she wasn’t his brother. Blizzardstar lunges, killing all nine of Viperstar’s lives and takes a life from CougerStar and PalmStar. Jaguarstar sees this and Blizzardstar leaps at her. Jaguarstar slides under him and slices his belly open, chin to tail tip. Leopard Night sees this happening and kills Jaguarstar’s Mate, Tigerfang. Jaguarstar gets angry and charges Leopard Night. Leopard Night kills another of her lives, but Jaguarstar gets a tenth life from Tigerfang and wakes up and Kills Leopard Night. FlameFur becomes Jaguarstar’s new mate and many years later came the Great Battle. It was a battle between StarClan and the living Clans, and the Dark Forest. In the battle, she sees the spirit of Leopard Night killing FlameFur, but Tigerfang jumps in front of him. Jaguarstar says ”Don’t do this Tigerfang”, But he didn’t listen and took the killing blow from Leopard Night and his spirit faded forever, but saving FlameFur. Jaguarstar runs at Leopard Night, but Blizzardstar’s spirit tackles her and they have a fight. Jaguarstar killed Blizzardstar’s spirit but fatally wounded and standing on a cliff over lava. The cliff brakes and Jaguarstar is hanging on the the intact parts of the ledge not falling, but hanging on her claws. Leopard Night knocks her off, but Jaguarstar pulls her down with her, so they both died. Trivia Interesting Facts .Jaguarstar is a Ashera, a mix between a bengal and a savannah .She would choose Tigerfang over FlameFur in StarClan .She was nine years old at death .She was shown with a star on her forehead after she got nine lives